The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, a user equipment (UE) may be positioned to access multiple different radio networks, each using a different radio link. For example, a UE may be able to access both a cellular network and a local network. In some cases, the UE may be provisioned with one or more radio network policies, for example, by an access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF) of the cellular network, which may govern which of the available radio networks the UE connects to. Additionally, in some cases the radio network policies may also govern parameters of the UE's connection to the radio network, for example, data rates, encoding parameters, downlink data transfer parameters, or other parameters of transferring or receiving data using the radio networks.